


出轨游戏（43）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	出轨游戏（43）

第四十三章  
伊万跪在沙发前面，俯下身去亲吻王耀垂下的指尖。他的火热的心脏砰砰跳着，和平稳的呼吸形成某种可笑的对比。从颈窝到尾椎，那些从伊万衬衫下裸露出的皮肤布满了斑驳的痕迹。伊万觉得自己要爱疯了，王耀的索取让他精疲力竭，却又兴奋不已。就像痴迷虔诚的信徒终于亲眼目睹神迹，伊万想，即便终点是死亡，他也甘之若饴。

他一共满足王耀五次，另外用手指和唇舌帮助王耀完成最后两次。伊万记得王耀为自己难以消退的欲望感到羞耻的神情，纯白而无辜，宛如未经人事。想到这，伊万忍住轻轻用手拨开滑落于王耀颧骨处的黑发。它们又长了些，用不了多久就会重新长到伊万第一次遇见王耀时候的长度。

伊万是爱王耀的。相当坦诚的讲，第一眼，伊万就知道自己总会和王耀发生些什么。沾血的山茶花，就是用抢的，伊万也必须把王耀弄到自己手上。现在，他实现了自己的诺言，毕竟他是如此不折不扣的布拉金斯基。这一点从一开始就毫无疑问。伊万爱惜的抚摸王耀的柔软嘴唇，然后小心翼翼凑上去送上一枚吻。他等了很久了，变故丛生的这几年，没有一秒他不是在饱受折磨。

“你也思念我们在一起的时候，对不？”伊万撑着沙发边缘吻过王耀紧闭的眼睛。他原谅王耀的背叛和伤害，几乎不忍心想起那些不好的回忆用以破坏眼下的脉脉温情。王耀的无名指上套着他外祖母的蓝宝石，王耀的身上披着他的衣服，王耀的胃里裹着他的美酒和佳肴。他所有的一切都是他所提供的，伊万想，没有什么比这还能证明王耀已经属于他的事实。

伊万喂饱他，温暖他，给他遮风避雨的房屋和忠心耿耿的仆人，并且他已经在很长的一段时间内坚持按时操他，满足他——必不可少的性爱。当然了，这并不是苦差事，伊万喜欢和王耀做，无论以哪种方式，他都乐此不疲。

直到爱德华的电话打断伊万的思绪。

“你没有回家。”爱德华说。

“嗯。”伊万站起身走到远离沙发的窗边，极力压低声音，“我会在凌晨的时候赶回去。”

“现在已经6点45分了。”

伊万蹙起眉头，小心拉开办公室的百叶窗，远处的天空微微露出一线清冷蓝光。

“你知道，娜塔莎马上就会过去。”爱德华说，“你连夜工作的时候，她总要亲手做早餐，7点她会保证你食物落胃。”

“你在哪？”伊万说。

“你门外。”爱德华推门而进。

伊万几乎来不及阻止，就看见爱德华把王耀从沙发上拖下来。

“15分钟。”爱德华蹲下身粗鲁而迅速的给王耀穿好新拿来的西裤，“也许是10分钟，5分钟也说不定，伊万布拉金斯基，要是你还没把自己的脑子操出去，最好别犯混蛋，你我都知道娜塔莎的反应。”

王耀刚清醒过来，头昏脑涨的按住爱德华的肩膀，“你说谁要过来？”

“娜塔莎，娜塔莎布拉金斯基。”爱德华单膝跪地把皮鞋往王耀脚上套，“你和我出去，我开车送你回去，要是娜塔莎再看到安德烈，她一定不会简单的放过这件事。”

“送他回酒店。”伊万将爱德华推到一边，“出去，王耀不是你从街边找来的廉价婊子。”

“廉价？”爱德华假笑，“我可不觉得每小时几千美金算廉价。”

“我自己来，伊万。”王耀站起身，系好衬衫纽扣。

“花环酒店。”伊万拿过爱德华带来的夹克，给王耀穿好，“这周他就留在这里。”

“后果自负。”爱德华恨铁不成钢，咬牙切齿道，“看来你果真把脑子操出去了。”

“晚上见。”伊万毫不避讳的当着爱德华的吻过王耀的双唇。有那么一瞬间，爱德华简直无比庆幸王耀是个男人，哦，谢天谢地，男人总比女人少些实际的威胁，你能想象女儿身的王耀给伊万生下一个  
儿子的后果吗？我知道，爱德华一把扯过王耀的胳膊，脑海里忽然浮现史书上叶卡捷琳二世的狂妄之言——整个欧洲都将匍匐于我的脚下。

“真感谢上帝，你不是女人。”爱德华真心实意的说。

王耀顺从的和他走进电梯，满面疲色的将头向后靠住墙壁，“我也同样感谢。”

王耀再一次陷入沉默，他紧闭双眼，嘴唇抿成直线。爱德华假意盯住面前的提示板，小心打量起王耀映在电梯内壁上的倒影。没有人能否认王耀是个英俊的男人，即使爱德华讨厌他，也不代表他不承认王耀身上的确是有着某些迷人的特质。

“你在偷看我。”王耀嗓音沙哑。

“看，我承认。”爱德华非常不屑的撇撇嘴角，想象出王耀跪着给伊万口交的画面，“但偷看？我只能说这真是非常自负的用词。”

“你看我的眼神总像在看一个妓女。”王耀睁开眼睛，“你痛恨同性恋是吗？”

“不，妓女和同性恋，这些都和我没什么关系。”爱德华笑着摇摇头，“如果你想知道，你现在的一切都是我设计好的，从长远来看，养你要比养一个专业的性工作者实惠很多。”王耀和爱德华走出电  
梯，“你住的房子和穿过的衣服都可以转手，我想不到有什么大的损失。”

“哦。”王耀神情淡漠的耸耸肩，伸手去拉爱德华的车门。

“别用这种口气和我说话，王耀。”爱德华快步走到王耀身后，用五指按住刚开启的车门，“有些话，我必须和你讲清楚，这也许是个恰当的时机。”

“你不觉得现在有点拥挤吗。”王耀感受着爱德华在他脖颈后面吐息。

“感觉到侮辱了？”爱德华单手插兜，倾身贴着王耀的耳朵说，“可总得有人要教导你如何摆正自己的位置。”

“那我是什么位置？”王耀看了看车库摄像头的位置，“为了说这句台词，你排练了多少次？”

“哦，没几次。”爱德华说，“你把我想得太低了，我不必费心找什么盲区，这座大厦的监控我可以随时更换，如你所想，我有这个权限。”

“所以你的权限也包括你上司的性生活。”王耀说，“这个还真是我没想到的。”

“我没时间和你兜圈子，就让我直接说，王耀。”爱德华在心里估摸着时间，“当然，我和伊万所有的妓女也这么说。”

“据我所知，爱德华。”王耀深呼一口气，“你可没什么资格在我面前耀武扬威。”

“至少我不靠屁股吃饭。”爱德华猛地反擒王耀的双手，将他的侧脸按在车玻璃上，一字一句的说，“所以自己学得本分些，我留着你是为了给伊万消遣取乐，不是为了让你扮演什么技术高超的卖春皇  
后。”

王耀闭上眼睛，因为敏感和疼痛蹙起眉头。

“记住我的话，王耀，本分些。”爱德华将王耀推进车里，“我会一直看着你。”他的目光落在王耀隆起的裆部，再次轻蔑的笑起来，“被圈养的玩物不需要尊严，只要足够下贱就可以了，至少在这点上，  
我想我们已达成共识，王耀先生。”

*

强烈的疼痛和高涨的性欲。

王耀从一开始就知道问题出在哪里。厚颜无耻对性的渴求，对性的病态需求，王耀十分清楚这些身体的异常变化并不能与下贱划等号。他的脑子出了问题，这也许是那场车祸的后遗症，也有可能是因为玛格邪恶的实验，再或者伊万的性暴力也非常有可能成为导火索。

这不是他的错。

王耀解下领带塞进嘴巴，自慰已经不能让他满足，此刻身体叫嚣着的饥渴令他痛苦不已。王耀需要人来填满它，喂饱他。

伊万

伊万

伊万

就是安德烈也可以啊，王耀攥紧水池边缘，泪水从他眼里流出来，有那么一秒，王耀甚至想冲出去跪下来乞求爱德华的帮助。但理智还维持着他基本的思考能力。他不能这么做，他不是发情期不能自  
已的野兽，他的受到的教育，残存的记忆铸就了眼下的他。

王耀感受到舌尖的鲜血，他颤抖着身体，让折磨人的高潮淹过去。

“好了吗？”爱德华敲敲卫生间的门。

王耀洗了把脸，把领带丢在洗手台下面，转身打开卫生间的门。

“你怎么了？”爱德华狐疑的盯住王耀汗津津的脸和通红的双眼。

“没事。”王耀扭头避开爱德华伸过来的手，“你不必装出关心我的样子。”

“我的确关心你。”爱德华笑着耸耸肩，“你病了对谁都没好处，尤其传染病或者其他什么乱七八糟的病，你知道的。”

王耀推开爱德华往门外走去。他整个人闻起来就像汗水与精液的混合。腥气在爱德华鼻尖打转，让他几欲想吐，“你到底一个人在里面搞了什么？”

“手淫。”王耀回头瞥了眼爱德华，“你有意见？”

“没有。”爱德华合住卫生间的门，“不过在加油站，我可真佩服你的好体力和羞耻心。”

王耀再次沉默起来，他拉开车门坐进去。爱德华死盯住他握过的位置，几乎要用嫌恶的视线把整辆车消一遍毒，然后重新抛光打蜡。王耀无暇理会爱德华的轻蔑和鄙夷。他紧闭着双眼，不去看来往的工作人员。那些年轻鲜活的兼职学生们，在脑海里想象他们的裸体和高潮时刻的哭喊就已经让王耀觉得痛苦不堪了。

他的脑子出了问题，无时无刻不想着性交。他的身体不甘寂寞，在皮囊之下乞求着阴茎和阴道。谁都可以，只要能填满他，或者准许他去填满。王耀握紧拳，仰头盯住车内天花板。

“你想操我的车吗？”爱德华蹙起眉头，他的目光狐疑的落在王耀的西裤裆部，“你又勃起了。”

“车？” 王耀扭过头笑起来，“哦，其实比起车，我更想操点带温度的东西。”王耀沙哑绝望的自嘲听起来仿佛毫无廉耻的勾引，虽然他闻起来是那么糟，但丝毫不能影响到他的性吸引力。某种色情的暗示，比如王耀没系好的衬衫纽扣和胡乱拉起的西裤拉链。他的嘴唇红肿着，无论是含着阴茎还是准备含着阴茎，这两者看起来都是很好的选择。

爱德华的手也止不住的抖起来，在他人生中，还没有哪次的引诱让他如此深入危险沉迷。王耀是个贱货。贱货、婊子，妓女，这些极具侮辱性质的称谓背后，爱德华不敢再去探寻，那几乎是对他遇见王耀人生之后的毁灭型飓风。

爱德华踩下油门希望能快点把王耀这个烫手山芋送到目的地。纷飞的往事像迎面扑来的巨怪，在一片金黄的晨光中将他吞噬。爱德华年少的时候就被教育着要如何辅佐布拉金斯基家未来的主人。他的  
人生被设计成形状怪异的铆钉然后深深砸入布拉金斯基这栋华美的框架。

在大多数具有法律效益的文书中，爱德华是以布拉金斯基家族的养子身份存在。养子，这对出身贫苦的他来说，已经是上帝垂青般的怜爱。养子不能与真正的布拉金斯基之子做比较，但相对于伊利亚的不甘，爱德华很多时候就学会不去期待，他就是数年如一日被要求成长成眼下的模样。

那么他想要王耀吗？这个问题，就和你询问七岁的爱德华想不想品尝伊万的奶油蛋糕一样大逆不道。母亲常常告诫孩子远离与魔鬼的独处，但这样的至理名言总是和其他烦人唠叨被丢在脑后。啊，我妈妈，是个头脑简单的洗衣妇，她什么都不懂也不愿意担风险，她很善良但很蠢，我爱她，可她的确像大多数人一样毫无用处。

爱德华神使鬼差般将车开进僻静的桥下。

究竟是谁开始的，很多年之后爱德华也再也不愿记起。比起别人的不忠，爱德华更难原谅自己所犯下的罪责。那我现在告诉你，你和伊万布拉金斯基两个人都是强奸犯。伊利亚恶毒的诅咒总是这般灵验。像被撒旦的儿子所陷害，上帝的圣光也无法每时每刻拥抱爱德华的灵魂。因为最开始就是你自己从妈妈怀里跑开的啊，傻孩子。

爱德华的领带紧缚在王耀的高举的手腕处。王耀的汗湿额头抵着冰凉的车窗，他因兴奋而颤抖的身体和因背叛而备受煎熬的灵魂背道而驰。解脱的欲望将他缓缓推下地狱。这就是完全的背叛了。

完全可耻的背叛。

即使王耀无比清楚这一点，他也无法让自己停下来，而且他知道就算他真的出口乞求，爱德华也不一定能停下来。人的确能战胜欲望，但不是每次都能战胜欲望。人性中阴暗恶心的部分是大师最爱，也是人生必不可少的副歌。车内的音响还放着震耳欲聋的音乐。爱德华的撞击合着某种能把罡丸从喉咙里干出来的节奏。哦，真他妈的恶心，王耀想，真他妈的恶心。

生死一线间，宝贝。

推开那扇门，你将看到你的真神。在一片刺目的金光中王耀睁开眼。

“哦，操。”


End file.
